


Two Kisses

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss; the most terrible kiss of his life. His hot lips against Hannibal's cold clay ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "things you said when you were scared"
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/130989372297/14-and-18-d-hannigram-or-tristhad-or-spacedogs)

"You  _motherfucker_."

He felt the flesh of his shoulder tearing as he pumped. For all he cared, that wound could rip down to the bone, spitting muscle and tendon all over the frigid, rocky beach.

"God _dammit,_ Hannibal," he thumped on Hannibal's motionless chest.

Soaked in seawater, sweat, blood, Will leaned down. A kiss; the most terrible kiss of his life. His hot lips against Hannibal's cold clay ones. The wound in his cheek gaping as he forced breath into Hannibal's unmoving body.

"You  _can't_ ," Will gasped as he began pumping again.

It wasn't rage he felt. It wasn't helplessness. It was just a searing white terror: that he'd lost the only man who could love him, wholly and utterly. That he'd given up everything for this man, only to have him  _die_ on this barren shore.

That he'd be alone again.

"Hannibal," Will said, tears clouding his vision.

A tremor ran through Hannibal's body. As Hannibal threw up seawater, as he rasped for breath, Will shook. He shook so badly it felt as though all the bones in his body knocked against each other.

"Hello, Will."

Hannibal grinned a grisly pale grin.

"You  _asshole_."

Will leaned down again. This kiss was far better: all teeth and blood and life.


End file.
